Saints Row 2
Get Vehicles *Get Akuji’s Prototype Bike - Finish Ronin, Mission 11. *Get Bandit - Get three gold stars in Near miss, Big air, and Oncoming lane driving stunts. *Get Donnie’s Vehicle - Finish Brotherhood, Mission 2. *Get Gang Customization Cars - Beat 15% of hoods. *Get Gang Customization Cars II - Beat 45% of hoods. *Get Gang Customization Cars III - Beat 65% of hoods. *The General’s Bulldog - Finish Sons of Samedi, Mission 11. *Get Medical Helicopter - Finish Ronin, Mission 7. *Get News Helicopter - Finish Sons of Samedi, Mission 3. *Get Ronin Vehicles - Finish Ronin, Mission 11. *Get Saints Ambulance - Finish all ambulance missions. *Get Saints Fire Truck - Finish all firefighter missions. *Get Sons of Samedi Vehicles - Finish Sons of Samedi, Mission 11. *Get Tornado Attack Helicopter - Finish the final mission of the Ultor Epilogue. Notable Weapons *Get AR-50 XMAC Special - Finish all combat tricks. *Get Chainsaw - Finish Crowd Control, Mission 6 (Hotel and Marina). *Get Flamethrower - Finish Mayhem, Mission 3 (Nuclear Power Plant). *Get GAL 43 - Finish Snatch, Mission 3 (Downtown). *Get Grenades - Finish a single hitman list. *Get Kobra Pistol - Finish Fuzz, Mission 3 (Projects). *Get Pepper Spray - Finish Crowd Control, Mission 3 (Hotel and Marina). *Get Satchel Charges - Finish three hitman lists. *Get Shock Paddles - Finish all ambulance missions. *Get X3 Ultimax Shotgun - Finish Drug Trafficking, Mission 3 (Airport). Get Store Discounts *Get Weapon Store Discount - Complete Heli Assault, Level 3 - Trailerpark. *Get Further Weapon Store Discount - Complete Heli Assault, Level 6 - Trailerpark. *Get Food and Liquor Store Discount - Complete Septic Avenger, Level 3 - Red Light District. *Get Further Food and Liquor Store Discount - Complete Septic Avenger, Level 6 - Red Light District. *Get Clothing Store Discount - Complete Crowd Control, Level 3 - Suburbs. *(?) Get Further Clothing Store Discount - Complete Crowd Control, Level 6 - Suburbs. *Get Crib Customization - Complete Mayhem, Level 3 - Red Light District. Get Homies *Get One Follower - Finish Prologue, Mission 4. *Get Two Followers - Finish 25% of hoods. *Get Three Followers - Finish 50% of hoods. *Get Johnny Gat - Finish Ronin, Mission 11. *Get Tobias - Finish Sons of Samedi, Mission 3. *Get Shaundi - Finish Sons of Samedi, Mission 11. *Get Pierce - Finish The Brotherhood, Mission 11 *Get Vehicle Delivery - Finish Escort, Mission 3 - Red Light District. *Get Zombie Carlos - After Carlos dies phone Eye for an Eye (555-5966) Get Ammo Exploits *Unlimited Pistol Ammo - Finish Fuzz, Mission 6 - Projects. *Unlimited Rifle Ammo - Finish all hitman lists. *Unlimited SMG Ammo - Finish Snatch, Level 6 - Downtown. *Unlimited Shotgun Ammo - Finish Drug Trafficking, Level 6 - Airport Businesses *Contact Airport - #5553597 *Contact Big Willy’s Cab - #8198415 *Contact Bling Bling - #5554233 *Contact Brown Baggers - #5553765 *Contact Cocks - #5552626 *Contact Company of Gyros - #5554976 *Contact Cycles - #5552453 *Contact EagleLine Yellow - #0180174 *Contact Emergency - #911 *Contact Foreign Power - #5552046 *Contact Forgive and Forget - #5554448 *Contact Freckle Bitch’s - #5556328 *Contact Friendly Fire - #5554867 *Contact Fire Department - #5553473 *Contact Giftshop - #5557577 *Contact HazMat - #5556677 *Contact Image as Designed - #5558459 *Contact Impressions - #5553248 *Contact Leather and Lace - #5552662 *Contact Legal Lee’s - #5559467 *Contact On the Rag - #5555926 *Contact On Thin Ice - #5552564 *Contact Police - #5557973 *Contact Pimps ‘R Us - #5557467 *Contact Rim Jobs - #5553493 *Contact Rusty’s Needles - #5558287 *Contact Ship It - #5557447 *Contact Spelunkers - #5552283 *Contact Suicide Hotline - #4876837 *Contact Tee’N’Ay - #5559866 *Contact TNA Taxis - #4558008 *Contact Ultor Security - #411 Get Customization Item *Get Avenger Jacket - Acquire a three gold star ranking in Gang Kills. *Get Bodyguards and Ninjas - Finish the game. *Get Fireman Outfit - Finish all of the Firefighter Missions. *Get Pimp Suit - Finish Ho-ing, Mission 10 (Red Light District). *Get Red Light Apartment Crib - Finish Prologue, Mission 2. *Get Saints Hideout - Finish Prologue, Mission 3. Cheats Input the cheats below into your -game cell phone; next, go to the in-game cheats menu and enable the cheat. (place # before any number) Get Abilities *Get Brotherhood Melee - Complete Brotherhood, Mission 6. *Get Health Regeneration (x2) - Complete Snatch, Mission 3 (Chinatown). *Get Health Regeneration (x3) - Complete Snatch, Mission 6 (Chinatown). *Get Improved Weapon Accuracy - Complete Septic Avenger, Mission 3 (Suburbs). *Get Improved Weapon Accuracy II - Complete Septic Avenger, Mission 6 (Suburbs). *Get Pumped Up - Complete Fight Club, Mission 3 (Arena). *Get Pumped Up II - Complete Fight Club, Mission 6 (Arena). *Get Reduced Bullet Damage - Complete Heli Assault, Mission 3 (Bario). *Get Ronin Melee - Complete Ronin, Mission 6. *Get Ronin Notoriety Diminished - Complete Drug Trafficking, Mission 3 (Hotel and Marina). *Get Sons of Samedi Notoriety Diminished - Complete Snatch, Mission 3 (University). *Get Sons of Samedi Notoriety Diminished II - Complete Snatch, Mission 6 (University). *Get Sprint Increased - Complete Insurance Fraud, Mission 3 (Factories). *Get Sprint Increased II - Complete Insurance Fraud, Mission 6 (Factories). Homies 2 *Get Troy Bradshaw - Complete Fight Club (Prison Island). *Get Legal Lee - Complete part 3 of Fight Club (Prison Island). *Get Zombie Carlos - Finish all Brotherhood Missions and dial 555-5966. *Get Jane Valderama - Mug 50 people. *Get Tera Patrick (note - only available on Ultor Exposed - Finish all Ultor Exposed missions. External links *Cheats on the Saints Row wiki *Unlockables on the Saints Row wiki *Phone Numbers on the Saints Row wiki Category:Saints Row Series